Cheering Up
by Bronze650
Summary: When Bronze goes drinking with his buddy Koal he suspects a good time with a friend but meeting Lightning Dust will change all of that.


Cheering Up

By, Bronze

Note: I don't own anything except my OC and my friends OC

Summary (Please Read): When Bronze goes drinking with his buddy Koal he suspects a good time with a friend but meeting Lightning Dust will change all of that.

Characters

Bronze: Red coat with red and blue mane and tail. Green eyes, a unicorn, black hooves, and a metal heart as a cutie mark.

Koal: Black coat, red and blue mane and tail. Light blue eyes, earth pony, three white freckles under his eye, and a red crystal as a cutie mark.

Lightning Dust: Turquoise coat with yellow mane and tail. Golden eyes, pegasus, and a lightning bolt with three stars as a cutie mark.

Story Time

"You sure about this Koal?" I asked looking at the bar entrance.

My friend Koal decided he wanted to go drinking tonight and everypony knows that you shouldn't drink alone.

So of course, with my luck, he picked me.

Now I don't mind a drink or two, I was actually a pretty strong drinker for a unicorn but being a unicorn can have its down's…like tolerance for alcohol.

My friend Koal on the other hand, being an earth pony, can drink probably fifteen or more.

"I'm sure Bronze, if you get too drunk then I'll take ya home and if I get too drunk then you'll take me home." He said knowingly.

"And if we both get too drunk?" I asked.

"Then we'll pass out either in the bar, the street, or somepony's home." He replied with a chuckle.

I nodded hesitantly and walked into the bar, heading to one of the tables close to the bar.

Koal quickly ran ahead and took a seat before touching his muzzle, "Not it. And because you're the only one here with me, you get the drinks." He said smugly.

I sighed and walked up to the bar, taking a seat next to a mare.

She was drinking a cherry explosion with a little umbrella in it.

I turned towards the bartender, "Three beers and a shot of vodka." I said calmly.

The bartender nodded and returned quickly handing me the beers, and I took them to Koal before going back to the bar for my shot.

I sat back down on the stool and downed the shot, before asking for two more, earning the mare's attention.

"Don't overdo it, vodkas strong for unicorns." She said.

I smiled, "I know but what about you? Flying drunk can't possibly be good." I said somewhat concerned; she did look a little tipsy.

"I'll do good, drinking to forget doesn't mess me up as much as regular drinking." She said taking another drink.

I downed another shot and nodded in understanding, "What ya trying to forget?" I asked downing the other shot, asking for two more.

She laughed taking another drink, "Maybe you can drink…but it was something stupid that I'm trying to forget."

I nodded and turned to Koal who took the seat next to me, "Hey, I'm going to go. This mare wants me to walk her home and who knows what's going to happen." He said not waiting for me to reply.

"Your friend seems…horny." The mare said taking a drink.

I laughed and downed my fifth shot, "Ya, he's like that sometimes. But where are my manners, my name is Bronze. And you are?" I asked extending my hoof.

She looked at me curiously before shaking my hoof, "Lightning Dust." She said simply.

"Nice to meet you. But anyway what's the problem?" I asked downing my last shot.

She laughed, "Thought you'd forget about that by now, considering the amount of shots you just drank. But…well you know the wonderbolts academy?" she asked.

I nodded, "Ya, had a thing with one of the instructors there, why do you ask?" I replied.

"Well I was there a few weeks ago and I was one of the best. Always impressing the instructor and winning all the time…but my arrogance and not caring about others safety got me kicked out." She said sadly.

I downed the last shot and sighed, "You lost track of yourself and got cocky, it's something that happens to most of us. They shouldn't have kicked you out for that…in fact I could get you back in." I said remembering something.

She coughed and turned towards me quickly, "You can put me back in?" She asked loudly.

I nodded and smiled, "When I was with an instructor that worked there, she told me about the Golden Rule and that was that if a trainee gets cocky and admits it, they can still train."

She broke in a smile and hugged me fiercely, "Thank you so much." She said practically in tears.

I blushed and wiped her tears, "D-don't mention it."

She giggled and broke the hug, drinking the rest of her drink, "Let's go somewhere."

My blush deepened and I started to stutter, "I…uh I-I…but w-we just met."

She giggled again and got out of her seat, taking my hoof and dragging me away, "I didn't mean that," She pulled me close and whispered, "At least not yet."

I didn't think my blush could get more intense but it did as she dragged me out the door of the bar and spread her wings, "Ready?"

Before I could answer we took off, flying into the warm summer night and being me the unicorn scared of heights I held onto Lighting tight.

She laughed and started slowing down as we approached a cloud home, "Better get a spell ready." She said about to land.

I nodded and used a walk on clouds spell and let go off her, landing on the soft cloud surface.

"See it wasn't that bad." She said opening the door.

I smiled and walked in, "It was…pretty fun actually."

She smiled and closed the door behind her, turning towards me with half-lidded eyes, walking towards me seductively, "And I know something we could do that's more fun."

I blushed and smiled nervously, "Oh? And what would that be?" I asked taking a step towards her.

She smiled and leaned forward, our muzzles only inches apart, "This." She said kissing me passionately.

I moaned in her mouth and deepened the kiss, running my hooves down her body.

Her tongue invaded my mouth and I could feel her wings stiffen as she slowly walked forward, still kissing me, making me walk backwards.

I wrapped my tongue around hers and ran my hooves over her wings, causing her to moan in my mouth.

She suddenly broke the kiss and pushed me on the bed, crawling on top of me and kissing me again more fiercely.

I moaned as she kissed down my body and moaned louder as she licked my sheathe.

I ran my hooves through her mane as she licked my cock, sucking on the tip and massaging my balls with her hoof.

I smiled and turned her towards me, putting us in sixty-niner position and licking her pussy.

She moaned around my cock and bobbed her head up and down, causing me to moan as I pushed my tongue in deeper.

I wrapped my tongue around her clit and pulled gently, sucking on her clit while rubbing her wings.

She moaned loud and cummed in my mouth which I happily swallowed.

She turned around and crawled back up to me, kissing me deeply and pushing me inside her.

I moaned in her mouth feeling her pussy clamp around my cock and thrust into her deeper, biting her lower lip.

She moaned and started riding me, throwing her head back, while bouncing faster.

I matched her falls and thrust up into her on each, going in deeper and used my magic to massage her clit.

She threw her head forward and screamed in pleasure, wrapping her hooves around my neck and pulling me towards her.

I met her lips as we both cummed, and we fell back on the bed; panting hard.

I smiled and kissed her head as she smiled up at me, "That was amazing,"

She nodded and kissed me, laying her head on me, "Love you."

I smiled and closed my eyes, "Love you too."

* * *

Leave a review and favorite if you want, almost done with all the female villains from the show. See ya later bronies.


End file.
